Valentine's and White Day XD
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Of course everyone knows about Valentine's Day... But how about a certain half-reaper? Nope, he doesn't know a single thing about it. What would his first Valentine's Day be like? And how about White day...? Two-shot! LoreleixOzul HAPPY VALENTINE'S/WHITE DAY, MINNA! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD
1. Valentine's Day XD

**Disclaimer: 3 doesn't own Elsword! Only 3's OCs! :D**

**3: Back after a few weeks with another one-shot~ XDDDDDDDDDDDD #slashed and dodges OAO**

**Elysea: Update your other ficts, bakaauthor... e.e**

**3: OwO H-Huweeeeee! Gomeeeeeeen! 3's gonna try to update soon! Hopefully... #slashed XwX**

**Thank you Loo-chan or LoopyHoopz14 for the idea~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**And I guess I made a spoiler for Lorelei's pairing here, eh? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**Classes: **

**Elsword- Rune Slayer**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Eve- Code: Empress**

**Chung- Iron Paladin**

**Elesis- Blazing Heart **

**Ara- Sakra Devanam**

**Add- Lunatic Psyker**

**Lorelei- Gothic Enchanter**

**Ozul- Ghostly Reaper**

* * *

**On to the story~**

* * *

Ozul had grown used to the strangeness of human emotions these past months, but he never thought that it could actually get any weirder.

"... What's with all the... pink... decorations..?" he asked as he looked around. The half-reaper is currently taking a stroll around Elder village with Lorelei. Well, he's actualy in teddy bear form, so he isn't really walking.

"Oh, that? Tomorrow's Valentine's Day~ That's what the decorations are about!" The violet-haired girl said, smiling. "What's that?" he asked. "Um... It's a day where people give chocolates to the ones they love! Well, you could also give candy and cookies, but I heard each of them has a different meaning." she told him.

"Different meaning?" "Yup! Chocolates are given to someone you like, usually girls do it. Candy is given to people you think of as friends, but giri chocos could work as well. Cookies are... I think you give it to people you... hate?" Lorelei explained.

"You even give sweets to the one you hate?" "Yup!" "Humans are so strange..." The Gothic Enchanter just smiled. "But you befriend them anyway~" she pointed out. "True, but I still don't understand why would you celebrate a day like this." he said. "I think it's to honor St. Valentine." Lorelei replied. "Hm..."

After walking around the village for a few more minutes, they returned to the elgang mansion.

**~At the mansion~**

"We're back~" Lorelei said happily. "Welcome back! Did you guys have fun?" Rena asked, smiling. "Ng! Though it was more on Ozul asking me questions." she said. "Sorry for asking then." There is a sad tone in his voice. "A-Ah, no, it's okay. I don't mind." she reassured, smiling at him.

"Oh, I just remembered that I had to meet up with Aisha-nee and Ara-nee at the park!" Lorelei remembered. She placed Ozul on the couch next to Chung who is currently reading a book. "Wait, here, okay?" she said before leaving. The reaper poofed into a human right after she left and took a book from the bookshelf before he started to read it.

"What's up, Ozul?" Elsword asked after coming into the living room from his spar with Raven. "Nothing much." he replied. "Hm..? So, I heard you're interested about Valentine's day?" The red-head questioned. "Not interested. Just curious." Elsword laughed. "That's basically the same thing!" "Whatever you say, then..."

"So?" "What?" "Got a girl you're interested in?" Ozul tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked. Elsword sighed. "I mean, do you have anybody you like?" Ozul thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, I don't think so." he replied.

"Really?" A nod. "Not even Lorelei?" He paused for a moment. "I... She's just a friend." he said. "You seem to be in doubt." Chung commented. The white-haired boy went silent for a while. "I had this feeling though..." Both of the boys started to listen intently on what he's going to say next. "... No, never mind." Chung sighed at that. Elsword rolled his eyes. "Sureeeee..." he said before Raven yelled, "ELSWORD! I WANT A REMATCH!" "AGAIN?! Honestly... RAVEN, IT'S BEEN THE FIFTH TIME ALREADY!" "REMAAAATCCCCHHHHHH!" "UGH... FINE, FINE!" He went back to the sparring area.

"..." Ozul and Chung stared at them as explosions and shouts from both sides are heard. "I DEMAND ANOTHER REMATCH!" "AGAIN?!"

"This will take a while." Chung commented with a straight face. "... I'll be in my room." Ozul said before going upstairs.

Right after he entered his room, Ozul sat on the chair before he began to think or re-think about what happened before. Truth be told, he wasn't so sure about his answer of not having anyone he actually _liked_, but then again... he doesn't even understand the emotion love itself. He might be having less understanding about it than Eve, and she's a nasod. Nasods weren't created to have emotions at first, do they?

Then his thought turned to Lorelei, the girl who found him inside his own mansion three years ago. They had actually made a contract before knowing when he was still cursed as the... teddy bear thingy or whatever humans call it. So now he's pretty much stuck with her, not that he minded of course, she's his best friend. ... But now he's not so sure. Are they really friends? Well, they are, but there's something that confuses him.

If they are friends, then why does he feel things that he doesn't feel around the others? Why does his face turn warm around her? Why is there like a pang in his chest when she left him in the elgang mansion, just like now? What exactly is he feeling right now?

"We're back!" Aisha's voice was heard from downstairs, disrupting him from his thoughts. He felt a sudden relief about something, but he decided not to think about it too much. Ozul sighed as he stood up from his chair and went downstairs. '_... Maybe I'm sick..._'

* * *

**~The next day~**

**~At the kitchen~**

Lorelei walked into the kitchen to see the other girls currently making chocolates. "Hm?" Lorelei-chan? Why are you here?" Aisha asked, walking over to the violet girl.

Lorelei started to play with her fingers. "U-Um... C-Could I j-join you guys..?" she stuttered, her cheeks turning pink.

Rena squealed before getting her into a death hug. "Kyaaa! Our Lorelei-chan is growing up!"

"R-Rena-nee... I-I'm dying..." Lorelei paled. Rena let go of her before she dies of suffocation. "He he~ Sorry~" she said with a sheepish smile.

"Um... So how about it?" she asked again. "Of course you could, Lorelei-chan! Who's the lucky guy?" Ara smiled at her.

Face redding, the girl whispered something to them before they widened their eyes in shock. A few seconds later, Rena got her into another death hug. "KYAAAA! I KNEW ITTTT!" she squealed yet again.

"Rena-neeeee!" Lorelei whined.

Aisha and Ara could only sweatdrop as Eve simply stared.

~Later on~

Lorelei walked around the elgang mansion to find a certain someone, but that someone is nowhere to be found. Sighing, she decided to place a box wrapped in lavender-colored wraps in front of his room.

Only at midnight did he return from his reaper job.

He walked to his room before noticing a box on the floor and picked it up. There's also a note attached to it.

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**\- Lorelei**_

Ozul stared at it in confusion before bringing it into his room, deciding to thank her about it tomorrow since she's already asleep.

* * *

**~Next day~**

"Have you guys seen Lorelei? I was going to tell her about something." Ozul told the other male elgang members who are currently having a battle royale at the sparring area.

"I think she went with the other girls to go shopping or something. Why?" Chung asked, tilting his head as he shielded himself from Add's incoming pulse bullet with his Destroyer.

"Well, she gave me a box of chocolates yesterday, but I couldn't thank her since she was asleep." he replied.

Raven, Add, and Elsword jawdropped before getting hit simultaneously by Chung's Doom Strike and flew to the wall. "... What?"

"Ozul, don't you understand what that means..?" Elsword questioned, getting up. "No." he said.

"Dudeeeeeee... It means that she... is currently laughing her head off because you got slapped by a fish!"(?) Raven exclaimed. Thousands of question marks appeared around the clueless boy. "Lorelei is currently laughing because of what?"

Raven got hit by Burst Wolf, Wind Blade, and Psychic Storm for his misguidance. (?)

"Ahaha... Don't be fooled, Ozul, that's obviously not it." Elsword said, staring at Raven who now has stars above his head. "I see ponies..." Apparently he doesn't think that they are stars, however. (?)

"Then what?" Chung got into thinking position. "Let's see... To make it simpler, it means that she _likes_ you." he made sure to put an emphasis on likes.

Ozul turned red.

"... S-She what?"

He remained silent around Lorelei for two days because of that.

* * *

**3: Ozul... You're denser than Chung in the fluffy one-shots series owo'**

**Ozul: ... Shuttap. e.e**

**3: Well~ This is not the end of the story~ 3 will continue this on White Day~ Or in other words, March 14~ :3**

**Expect fluff on chapter 2~ :3**

**This chapter has more humor, it seems owo'**

**Elysea: Yup =w='**

**3: Oh, guys! Look at the poll in ma profile and vote! :D**

**Sorry for any mistakes... QwQ**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Thanks for reading~**


	2. White Day XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: *hides***

**All: WHERE WERE YOU?! **

**3: Huweeeeeeee! Gomeeeeen! 3's computer went error for a whole month, and just got fixed recently... QwQ**

**And now... I present to you chapter 2 of Valentine's Day! :D**

**Let us see how White Day would be! :D**

**Ozul: And I thought that this story's already over... =w=**

**3: Too bad for you :3 #slashed XwX**

**3 added LuCiel in this chapter now! :D**

**Lu- Noblesse**

**Ciel- Royal Guard**

* * *

**Random note: These songs would suit the atmosphere of this story:**

**\- SeeU&amp;SeeWoo/Usee (cover) - Nagging **

**\- Kagamine Rin Sweet Append- I Miss You**

**\- Nico Nico Chorus- When the First Love Ends**

**\- Hatsune Miku- Strap**

**Replies~**

* * *

**For Guest/TheSniperAssassinM:**

**Akira: Hmmmm~ Let's seeee~**

**.**

**.**

**owo Ozul's... denser...**

* * *

**For Mugen no Kyouki: **

**Thank youu~~~ X33333333333333333333**

**Ehhhhh? OAO *pats your head(?)* Stay strong, Azu-nii-chan... owo**

* * *

**For shidomiharu2:**

**Anoooo... Maaaaaf, tapi 3 agak kagak ngertiii owo'**

**Maafkan otak saya yang bego ini... *bungkuk 90 derajat* QwQ**

**Cantik? Gambarnya? Yaaaaah, karena gambarnya imut, makanya 3 bikin jadi avatarrrr~~~ XDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**For Risingwind: **

**I know, righttt? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD #slashed XwX**

* * *

**On to the story~ :3**

* * *

**~At the living room~**

"Hey, Ozul, are you gonna get something for her?" Elsword asked the dense boy who is currently reading a book. Of course, like what 3 just said, or typed, earlier, he's dense, so he just tilted his head and asked back, "Why and what do you mean by her?"

Elsword facepalmed. "Oh, right... You didn't even know what Valentine's Day is a month ago... So why did I even expect that you would know White Day..?" he sighed. "What's that?"

"You see, White Day is the day where people give gifts to the ones they like, or the ones who gave chocolates and other sweet stuff back at Valentine's Day to them. Since Lorelei gave you one or rather... _some_... I was thinking if you would give something to her." he explained. A month ago, Ozul got a box of small-sized chocolates, that's why Elsword said 'some'.

Ozul blushed a little at the memory of Valentine's Day. Lorelei had become confused to why he was avoiding her for two days straight before she actually asked him what's wrong. Of course, he didn't reply anything and just teleported away, leaving her even more puzzled. He decided to stop avoiding her then since he doesn't want her to ask about it. After all, he doesn't know the answer himself.

Ozul composed himself, trying the make the straight-est face he could possibly do, which worked. "Dunno. What do you usually give?"

Elsword started to list all the stuff people usually buy or give on White Day. "Uh... Dolls, flowers, sweets, surprises, just hanging out or going on a date, gifts like accessories and such, andddd... well, I think it's just about everything that you think they would like." he shrugged.

"... It's even more complex than I thought." "I know."

The half-reaper sighed. "Maybe I should just ask her..." Elsword stared at him. "Are you kidding me..?" "What?" "You couldn't just ask her straight up about it! It's supposed to be a surprise! Geez... You're even denser than I thought..." he scratched his head.

Ozul made a pout. "Human traditions are seriously a pain... Why do you guys even make such strange rules?" "You're human too, you know." Elsword pointed out. "..." "... Okay, you're HALF human, but that still counts!" "Really? I don't really feel like I'm one since I've been living in the shinigami world before coming here four years ago, and I wasted a whole year in my mansion as a doll that can't move, then two more years before I was able to talk, and finally another year before the stupid curse was erased." Ozul said, looking at the wall on the left.

"Wow, that must be very boring." Elsword commented. "It is. All I do is freaking stare at the wall or just sleep through the day until Lorelei found me."

"I still wonder how you managed to survive without food or water for four freaking years, though..." The rune slayer muttered. Ozul blinked. "Ah, yes, you guys need to eat to live, don't you? Well, we soul reapers don't actually need to since we're something like death itself. Of course, we could still get killed, so we're not immortal either." This time, Elsword blinked. "B-But you're half-human..." "I don't really understand the concept as well, so..." The red-head nodded in understanding. "Then why do you still eat with us if you don't need to?" "Well... Lorelei kinda didn't believe my story..." he sighed. Elsword sweatdropped. _'I could see why she doesn't...'_

"Oh yeah, we still have to find out what present you're going to give to your girlfriend." A book got thrown right at his face. "Ouw!" Elsword yelped.

"Lorelei is _not_ my girlfriend!" Ozul shouted in anger and annoyance, pink dusting his cheeks. Elsword grinned stupidly. "I didn't say that it was Lorelei!" A bigger and thicker book flew gracefully at his face. "OUW! Hey, what gives?!"

* * *

"Ha-Hatchooo!" A certain Gothic Enchanter sneezed.

"You alright, Lorelei?" Aisha asked as they all walked along the edge of the street, on the way home from buying ingredients that were running out. Everyone except Elsword, Ozul, and Raven were there. The reason why those three didn't come along is because they were still asleep when they were going to the market. Well, actually, only Raven is still asleep by this time...

"Ng! Probably just a little cold, he he~" Lorelei replied with a smile. '_I actually feel kinda dizzy, but since today's White Day, I don't want to ruin the others' plans by worrying them..._' she thought.

"Are you sure? Cause I've heard that excuse so many times before, and all of them ends with the person saying that actually being sick." Ara said worriedly. Lorelei sweatdropped. Right at the nail, Ara. "No, really. I'm fine." she reasurred. "If you say so..."

"Hey, guys! Could Add and I go somewhere for a few minutes? We kinda forgot something..." Chung asked, grinning sheepishly. "Hm? Sure! We'll just go back home first, 'kay?" Rena replied, seemingly suspicious about something.

"Alright! See yaaaa~~~" He waved as he and Add ran back to the shopping district.

"What are they shopping for? Clothes?" Ara asked no one in particular, tilting her head. "Hmmmm~ Maybe... Cakee?~" Lu suggested. Ciel chuckled. "If it is cake you want, then I shall make one for you, Lu." "Really?!" Lu got sparkling eyes.

Lorelei giggled at that. Lu just loves cakes, and tea, of course.

* * *

**~At a gift shop~**

Chung and Add browsed through the shop looking for things that two certain people would like. Nobody knows when exactly they had become friends, but it is still a miracle to the Elgang that these usually-bickering duo would talk, or even befriend each other. Perhaps because they both like machinery? Who knows...

"You guys are here too?" A voice asked them. They both turned towards the source of the voice who is right behind them, Elsword. Beside him is the extremely dense guy we all know as Ozul. (3: #slashed)

"Yep! We're going to buy gifts for Eve and Ara, how about you two?" Chung asked. Add still being unusually silent. "Same thing. Except the Eve and Ara part." Elsword replied.

"Let me guess... Aisha and-" "Continue and I'll let souls haunt your dream." Ozul glared. "Nah, and Lorelei, right?" Chung said, ignoring the threat. An aura of death looms.

"Correct!" Elsword exclaimed, ignoring the deathglare headed towards him. "Any luck?" This time, Add finally spoke. "Arrrgghhh! I still can't figure out what to give her!" he shouts in frustration. So that's why he's been silent all this time...

Chung patted his head. "You will, Add, don't worry." he assured.

Ozul saw something and decided to get it from the shelf. "Els, maybe you could give this to Aisha?" It's a book about advanced elemental magic. "Hey, I remember that Aisha has been searching that book for a long time now and haven't found it yet! Thanks, Ozul!" Said person just nodded.

"I'll pay for this first!" Elsword exclaimed before running to the cashier.

"Now for round 2~" Chung cheered.

They waited until Elsword came back and walked around some more.

Chung beamed before dashing off somewhere and came back a few seconds later in high speed. "Got one!" he showed a pair of dolls that looks exactly like Moby and Remy. Elsword gaped. "Such things actually exists?!" "It seems so..." Add commented.

"Now all we need to do is to find gifts for Ara and Lorelei, don't we?" Chung smiled. Add raised his hands. "Not me, cuz I already found one." he showed a white, chibi, fox plushie. They all stared at Ozul. "What?" he asked.

"Found one yet?"Add asked. Ozul tilted his head. "No, why?" The three of them sighed.

"I have an idea!" Chung exclaimed all of a sudden. "Let's ask the cashier man!" Elsword and Add stared. "Seriously?" Chung nodded. "You okay with that, Ozul?" he asked. Ozul shrugged. "I guess... I don't know what to give her anyways..." "Then it's settled!" The pikachu look-alike cheered. (3# hit by Burst Wolf)

At the Cashier

"Sir, could we ask you about something?" Chung asked, a bit too cheerfully. The cashier man smiled at them. "Of course! Ask anything."

"Our friend here wants to buy something for his girlfriend! Do you have any ideas on what to give her?" Elsword asked. An anime-vein appeared on Ozul's head before he smacked Elsword's head with his scythe he materialized in an instant before poof-ing it away. "OUW!"

The cashier man chuckled before looking at Ozul. "Hm... I think I have the perfect gift for you." he said before searching for something in his drawer. "Ah, found it." he placed a small box on top of the table. "?" A question mark appeared above their heads.

The cashier man opened the box, revealing three different things. However, they all have something in common, the color purple. Ozul widened his eyes when he noticed that. "How did you...?" The cashier man just smiled. "I often saw you with a girl walking around here. She's the one, right?"

* * *

**~At the mansion~**

"FINALLY you returned!" Aisha exclaimed, the word ANNOYED written on her face.

"Where were you all this time?! You guys said 'a few minutes'!" Ara exclaimed with panic.

"Errrr... Buying stuff? Why're you guys panicking anyways?" Elsword asked.

"Go into Lorelei's room and you'll understand!" Rena shouted from the kitchen.

Confused, they just followed what was instructed and went upstairs.

* * *

**~At Lorelei's room~**

"I don't see anything wro- Huh? Isn't that Lorelei over there?" Chung pointed at someone currently sleeping on the bed. They approached it and saw Lorelei panting as she slept.

Ozul placed his hand on her forehead before twitching. "She has a fever. A pretty high one at that." "Ehhhhh?" Chung gasped.

"H-Ha...Ha-Hatchooo!" she sneezed. "And a cold too, it seems."

"On White Day too... Bad timing..." Add shook his head. The half-reaper glared at him. "Does that even matter right now? I'm guessing that the fever's probably already thirty-nine point eight degrees!" "EHHHHHHH?" Chung 'eh'ed again.

"What are you? A walking thermometer?" Another glare. "Okay, okay! Geez... I was just kidding!"

"So it rose again..." Rena said, walking into the room with a bowl of porridge in her hands. "Again?" Elsword questioned. "Lorelei suddenly collapsed as soon as we arrived, and when we checked, her temperature was thirty-eight point 9 degrees. Probably because she forced herself to come along with us to buy groceries..." The elf frowned.

Ozul sighed in annoyance. "That girl... I kept telling her to tell us when something's wrong...!" Rena smiled as if to reassure him. "Now, now... No need to be so angry on her. She probably doesn't want to make us worry." "Yeah, but this is just going to make us worry even more!" he shouted.

Rena started to wake the violet girl by poking her cheek. "Lorelei, Lorelei... Wake up..." she said. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. "Rena...?" she said quietly. "It's not just her you know." Elsword pointed out. Lorelei looked around the room before saying, "Ozul... Elsword... Add... When did you get here...?" she asked. "Just a few moments ago. Now go and eat. You need to drink medicine, you know?" she gave a weak nod.

It took freaking forty minutes for her to finish the porridge and drink medicine. She actually wanted to talk with them, but Rena told her to go back to sleep since she's still sick and needs to recover first. After a few small and quiet arguments about her going to sleep, she finally did what was asked. Well... Actually, if Ozul hadn't started to join in the arguments (with a few threats ready), she probably wouldn't have gone to sleep.

Ozul's threats are all serious and would be carried on. They're no joke. So good luck, Chung. Have fun having ghosts in your sleep. Literally.

"Now let's leave. We don't want to wake her up." Rena said as she stood up from the chair she was sitting on and turned the lights off. Elsword, Chung, and Add nodded before they started to leave the room. "Ozul?"

The ghostly boy suddenly materializes his scythe, holding it firmly in his left hand. Rena widened her eyes at the sight. "W-What are you doing?! Don't!" Her voice falls to deaf ears. Ozul stabbed Lorelei with the tip of his scythe before Lorelei started to glow in a soft light. The light spreads to him as well for a few seconds of torture for Rena. They had once seen him sending people to the afterlife, and it looks the same like what he's doing right now. All that's left is a blinding light that shoots towards the skies.

But it never appeared.

The scythe disappeared into blue lights as soon as the light faded. Ozul stared at Lorelei for a while before placing a small, silver box on top of the table beside her bed. Then he teleported.

Rena rushed to check what happened to the violet girl and found... nothing. No stab wounds. Nothing happened to her. So what was it that he did? The girl is still alive, proven by her breathing, and it can't possibly be some kind of magic show that was done just to freak her out. Rena still haven't gotten the answer when she left the room.

But something really did happen to her.

* * *

Chung looked pale. Ozul wasn't kidding when he said that he'll let ghosts haunt him in his dreams. It really did happen. Now he knows not to mess with him when he started saying those... threats of his...

The said person is currently just sleeping on the sofa. For some reason, he had walked downstairs to meet the others, but looked as if he had just joined the olympics last night until morning came.

"Good morning!" Lorelei exclaimed cheerfully after running downstairs. Raven spat out his coffee, Lu dropped her tea cup and it fell with a loud CRASH, Ciel dropped the cake he just finished making, Rena went, "W-Wha, b-but, h-huh, e-ehhh?", Elsword choked on his cereal, Aisha dropped her spoon of cereal, Add dropped a banana peel, Ara kept walking with wide eyes and accidentally slipped on the banana peel, and Ozul kept on sleeping.

"K-Kyaaaaaaa!" Ara yelped.

CRASH

Lorelei blinked at all of their reactions. "Are you guys okay?"

"Y-Yeah... We're okay..." Aisha replied, still not believing her eyes. "N-No..." Ara said with swirls in her eyes from crashing onto the wall. Add sighed before helping her up.

"Say, where's Ozul?" The just-got-sick-yesterday-and-is-now-cured girl asked.

"Sooo, the first thing she asks after worrying all of us with an extremely high fever and shocking us all into doing stupid things is where her boyfriend is. Epic." Elsword smirked.

Lorelei blushed. "H-He's not my b-boyfriend!" "That's what you both say." The Elgang said at the same time. "Y-You guyyysss!" Rena giggled. "Just kidding, Lorelei~ Ozul's sleeping over there." she pointed at the sofa. Lorelei nodded in understanding, seemingly knowing the reason of why he would.

"He just woke up and now he's asleep again?" Lu blinked. "Wow. He really does need his beauty sleep." Raven commented before his chair shot him upwards like a rocket to the ceiling. "Ouwwww!"

"Apparently, he had guessed that Raven would say that and made a trap." Eve stated plainly and sipped her tea.

'_But that still doesn't explain how he could guess on which chair he would be sitting on._' they all thought, sweatdropping.

Rena smiled to herself. '_So this is what he did yesterday... I'm just glad that he didn't actually send her to the afterlife... But then again, I don't think he will._'

Aisha blinked at Lorelei. "You... Look different." A small blush made its way towards the violet girl's face as she unknowingly touched the hair-clip she wore just this morning. It looked like a purple colored crescent moon with silver edges made from very, small beads. They must have noticed because she didn't wear her usual hair-band.

"I-Is that so?" "Yeah. Who gave you that hair-clip? Or did you actually buy it?" she asked. "U-Um... W-Well..." Lorelei started to play with her fingers.

Elsword, Chung, and Add just grinned stupidly. After all, they knew who had bought the hair-clip.

The person who did buy it, however, is still sleeping on the sofa, not even affected by the ruckus they made.

* * *

**3: Phewww~~~ I'm doneeee~~~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Still not much fluff, is it? QwQ**

**Well... I still liked the ending though XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**I figured that since Ozul still doesn't really understand what love is, I just ended it like that XDDDDDDDDDD**

**For those who still doesn't understand what he did, he kinda healed Lorelei by killing the... viruses? owo**

**Either way, it means that he gave TWO gifts for White Day! Ain't that sweet?~ :3333**

**Ozul: Die =w=**

**3: QwQ Why do u hate meeeeeee? *sulks* T^T**

**Thanks for reading~ :3**


End file.
